Fall Out Boy: Babysitting Disasters
by swolf13
Summary: a group of teenagers are enrolled in an LIT. program. four of the teachers are absent and by a mistake, Fall Out Boy has to replace them. only problem is that they aren't the ones to replace them.


Izzys' POV

Five more minutes. Freakin' five more minutes for the stupid bell to ring and lead us to our next hour of torture. Tuesdays are the worst days of our week. That's english, two hours of math, two hours of science and to top it off, social studies. Makes monday look like a nice day.

Our frst class is English. We seriously need to write a positive essay about this book? Can't we have an open topic? Only the first hour and I was ready to get my stuff and leave at any second. Vacations start on Friday. I figured I'd skip the rest of the week because we wouldn't do anything productive. Plus I had better things to do than come to school. A loud knock on the door interrupted my train of thought. Our teacher, Jane Rose, opened the door to reveal a man in his forties wearing a blue and white suit. The man talked to Jane for a while before addressing the class. "Good morning class, I'm sorry to interrupt your..." He seemed to be at loss of words. "Working..." He ended lamely. "But I have a special announcement to make." Some people looked kinda interested but you could never tell. "Before I start, let me introduce myself. My name is Mr." He was cut off by Seth screaming something crazy, as usual. "Chicken Potza!" All the class laughed at that. Apart from being the class 'heart breaker' as they called him(don't ask why. I really don't know), he was the class clown too. "Uh no. I'm Mr. Sanders." He gave Seth a weird look before continuing. Seth just smirked back and leaned down on his chair. "Moving on, the elementary and preschool sections are holding a special summer camp program. The program is called 'LIT'. That stands for 'Leaders In Training'. What you would be doing is to help the teachers throughout the day and each Friday you'd get paid according to age and how many days you worked. To get enrolled, go to the Extracurricular Manager's office when the bell rings. Thank you and I hope you get enrolled." He thanked our teacher before leaving.

I looked around to find everyone resuming their previous doings. I tapped Marcella's shoulder. "Hey how much is missing for the bell to ring?" I was surprised that it hadn't rung yet. " Uh bout two minutes." She groaned as I did when she realized the time that was missing. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful, but what happens is that ONLY THREE minutes have passed. And I thought that the time remaining had passed. Gotta stop watching those kind of movies where the bell rings just after someone finishes talking.

As the minutes ticked by slowly, I thought about the LIT's program. So that's what my aunt was talking about. Well I better get enrolled cause I promised I'd help her out this year. I had already done this kind of thing. I didn't do it last year because I've been participating since I was 12. Meaning, I've been at it for three years already. Though with my aunt's surgery I promised to help the staff there. Thankfully the bell rang. No class now for me! I turned to go to the Extracurricular Manager's office but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to see who was stopping me and realized that it was only Seth. "You lost or what? I know you don't like Social Studies but I never thought you'd forget your way around." I laughed as I rolled my eyes. Seth ,apart from being the clown and 'heart breaker'(Seriously, why DO they call him like that?) , is one of my best friends. He has dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes(could be cause of that) "I'm not going to class just yet. I'm gonna get enrolled in the program cuz I promised my aunt that I would." He seemed to be thinking about it for a second. "Ok. Have it your way. Hey, see you after class?" He asked as he left for his next class. "K. At the old hollow. Hurry up you know Mr. Rodriguez get when people are late." He waved at me before running of to his next class. I left to the office, thinking about the old hollow. It was an old tree in the middle of a meadow that was near the small forest. We had found it years ago and decided to make it our secret hiding place. I turned left once more and walked down the almost empty hallway. The walls were of red brick in this part of the school. Not enough money to fix this I suppose. I stopped in front of the big wooden door. Taking a deep breath I opened the door to the small office. The office also had bricked walls that were lined with pictures and the occasional shelf with trophies of different extracurricular activities. The desk in front was just big enough to have a stack of papers and folders on each end and a space for a laptop in the middle. "Good morning' Mrs. Garcia. I'm here to enroll in the LIT's program." The ebony haired woman looked up from her work and smiled at me. "Ah Isabella. Good morning to you too. Sit down please." I did as I was told and sat down in one of the black chairs in front of her desk. "Your aunt came by passing the paper slips this morning. I was actually waiting for you to come." She said as she handed me the paper. "The elementary section is already full just so you know." I looked up and smiled. "Well that's good, but I had promised to help out the preschool section already. You know, with my aunt's surgery and all. They'll need a hand with the new kids." Mrs. Garcia let out a laugh. "Oh yes they will. And who better to help them than you? You have done it for three years already." I nodded in return and finished doing my papers. "Could you give me another paper. One of my friends wants to get enrolled but is taking a test right now. She told me to get enrolled for her." Mrs. Garcia looked at me skeptically but handed me the papers anyways. "If you say so." I quickly finished getting Cassie's information in. Time for payback Cass, time for payback. "The program starts tomorrow, so I should take you to the school to get you oriented. Bring your friend." I quickly nodded and left to find Cassie.

I walked an turned right. I kept walking through the empty halls till I reached 'Room 7'. I saw Teacher Alexander writing some weird math equations I had yet to learn next year. Cassie and I are on the same yeargroup but it looks like someone asked about next year's math problems. Must have been Jaimie. I resumed my task of fetching Cassie after staring for a few seconds. I knocked on the door and opened it so I could get in. Some students stared at me but I ignored them. "Hello Teacher Alex. I...uh.. I need to talk with Cassie. Mrs. Garcia would like for her to go to her office." I said as I scratched the backside of my neck. I waited for Alex's response. "Oh uh. Of course lassie." He half stammered. I knew that the science and math, british teacher was afraid of the mexican/italian manager. He looked around the seats and found my best friend, Cassie. "Hey Cassie! Come over here and bring your things please." Cassie looked up at us and did as she was told. She came from the back of the class towards us. "Hi. Mrs. Garcia wants you at her office." She looked at Alex as if asking permission. "Oh go ahead. I wouldn't like to keep you waiting." We nodded and headed out the door. Defenantly afraid of her.

"So why are you really here for?" She asked as we walked towards Mrs. Garcia's office. "Because it's payback." I stated simply as I stopped in front of her. "So...um...what's your plan for this specially intimidating payback?" I smiled evilly before answering. "Let's say we're babysitters for the ENTIRE summer for one year old kids." Her jaw dropped as her eyes widened. "No. You're not being serious! And you can't make m-me do that!" She whispered yelled at me. "Oh but I don't have to make you. I already signed your slip. And I'm being totally serious." I didn't see her reaction because I had turned around and continued walking. She walked behind me after a few seconds. "At least a 'hi' would have been nice." She grumbled. My smirk widened. "Hi. How ya doin?" I said as I turned around to see her annoyed face palm and grimace.

We arrived at Mrs. Garcia's office. "Good you're back. We'll leave inmediatley. I already picked up everything." We nodded and I got my stuff and closed the door behind me. "Come on girls I need to return for a meeting later. I'll just drop you off there." She stated as we left towards the teacher's parking lot. "Ok" we both said as we trailed behind.

We got in the car. I had gotten in the front seat just before Cassie tried to get it. I stuck my tongue out at her when she gave me an annoyed glance. The ride to the school was short but silent. Mrs. Garcia dropped us off before leaving. "Thanks for the ride." I waved as she sped off. "So uh...where's the office?" She asked me for she had never been here before. "Come. I know the way." "How. Have you been here before?" She looked kinda upset that I hadn't told her about this. "Well, I used to come to this school, be a camper and an LIT since I was 12. Apart from that, my aunt works here. I never really told anyone about it cause it didn't seem important. Now no-one but you knows." I said before knocking on the Principal's office door. The halls were empty as were the classrooms because the babies were on vacations already. A tiny half smile crept on Cassie's face. I knew I wasn't entirely forgiven yet. The door opened and we faced Miss Julie. Miss Juliana Rose is her complete name and she is Jane Rose's younger sister. "Good morning Izzy, and good morning to you too. I'm afraid I haven't met you yet." She said as she let us in and closed the doors. "I'm Miss Juliana Rose and I'm the principal of this Preschool." She said in a formal tone as she extended her arm to shake hands with Cassie. "I'm Carmen 'Cassie' Smith. I'm Izzy's friend." Cassie shook hands with Miss Julie. "Well girls take a seat." She said as she sat dow and signaled for us to do the same. "I have very important news for you." Her face fell a little but she composed herself. "Mrs. Carol is getting a surgery so she won't be here as well as Miss Smaya who is on maternal licence. That makes two teachers less. Not only that but the Games Zone teachers are on a vacation. Making four absent teachers." Cassie and I looked at each other. This couldn't be happening. We couldn't stay here babysitting without four teachers! It'd be chaos! "But not to worry though. I employed four teachers to replace them while they are gone." I sighed in relief as did Cassie. This was going to be interesting. "So how many kids are we taking care of and what is the schedule?" Cassie asked. "Oh off course! There are twenty kids in total and here is the schedule." She handed us the papers. "I would stay to help you but I was just informed about an important last minute meeting that I can't miss. You know your way around Izzy. Make sure Cassie gets it all and help her if anything. If you need something you can ask Ms. Ashley." She said before leaving the room.

"Come on Cass. I'll show you around before we go to the old hollow." We stood up and left the room to show her the school grounds.

"So you got enrolled to?" I still couldn't believe that Seth had joined the LIT's program. "Yes for the millionth time already. I'm on the Games Zone." I just shrugged as Seth looked at me annoyingly. "Anyways! Three cheers for an unforgettable summer!" Cassie said while she raised her grape soda can. I rised my coke and Seth raised his sprite can and we clincked them. "For fun!" Seth yelled. "For summer!" Said Cassie. To end it I added. "For the best summer yet!"  
Oh how right I had been. I had no idea of how unforgettable our summer would be.  
Sent from my BlackBerry® wireless device

This is a re writing cuz the other one sucks.


End file.
